memefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rickroll
No Confundir Con Duckroll Rickroll o Rickrolling (verbo: Rickrollear) es una broma de Internet que hace referencia al cantante Rick Astley. Consiste en un enlace trampa disfrazado como algo de interés para que el usuario haga click sobre él, pero lo redirige hacia el vídeo musical de Rick Astley “Never Gonna Give You Up” (1987).1 Cuando una persona entra en el enlace que le lleva a este video musical, se dice que ha sido “rickrolleado”.thumbEsta acción no solo ha afectado a muchas páginas webs, sino que se ha extendido más allá del mundo de Internet; como, por ejemplo, cuando la canción hizo una aparición sorpresa en el desfile que cada año realiza el centro comercial estadounidense Macy’s en el Día de Acción de Gracias, un evento televisado con millones de espectadores. thumb|330x330px|Traducción de la canción: "Never Gonna Give You Up" en español. Historia Astley grabó “Never Gonna Give You Up” en su álbum Whenever You Need Somebody, lanzado en 1987. La canción, su debut como solista, fue número uno en varios países. Para promocionar la canción, crearon el primer videoclip de Astley, en el que salía cantando la canción mientras la bailaba. La broma se dice que empezó como una variante de una broma anterior del sitio web 4chan llamada "duckrollear", en la que un enlace llevaba siempre a una imagen de un pato con ruedas. El usuario que caía en la trampa se decía que era''“duckrolleado”''. La primera vez que se "rickrolleó" fue en mayo de 2007 en el tablón de videojuegos de 4chan, en el que un link que se supone llevaba a un trailer del videojuego Grand Theft Auto IV, realmente llevaba al videoclip de Astley. Ésta fue una broma interna de 4chan durante un breve período.2 En mayo de 2007 la práctica alcanzó notoriedad en Internet,3 y aumentó su popularidad después de su uso en el día de las bromas de abril de 2008 por varias compañías y sitios web, incluido YouTube, "rickrolleando" todos sus videos destacados en ese día. En abril de ese mismo año, una encuesta realizada por SurveyUSA estimó que por lo menos 18 millones de estadounidenses habían sido "rickrolleados". Hacia mayo de 2008, esta práctica se extendió por todo 4chan y se convirtió en un fenómeno de Internet, amasando cierta cobertura incluso en los medios de comunicación. Y en septiembre de 2009, la revista Wired publicó una guía de las bromas modernas más típicas, apareciendo "rickroll" como una de las mejores bromas a nivel de principiante. El video original de YouTube usado para "rickrollear" fue retirado por error el 23 de febrero de 2010, debido a la violación de los términos de uso, pero el video volvió a estar disponible en menos de un día. Existe una versión latina del rickrolling llamada "manivelear", en la que el video al que se dirige es "Dança Da Manivela", de Axé Bahía. Ejemplos Protesta a la Cienciología En conexión con "Never Gonna Give You Up" se pudo escuchar en modo de protesta (lo organizó el Proyecto Chanology en febrero de 2008) contra la Iglesia de la Cienciología. Éstas protestas tuvieron lugar en Nueva York, Washington, Londres, Detroit y Seatle. Los manifestantes tocaban la canción a la vez que decían la frase de “Never gonna let you down!”(Nunca te voy a defraudar). El periódico The Guardian llamó a este evento: “Un rickroll en vivo contra la Iglesia de la Cienciología”. En respuesta a una web que crearon los Cienciólogos mostrando un video anti-Anonymous, los miembros del Proyecto Chanology crearon otra web con un dominio similar en el que salía el video de Astley. Dan Kaminsky En abril de 2008, el experto en seguridad Dan Kaminsky demostró un serio problema de vulnerabilidad en la seguridad poniendo el video de "Never Gonna Give You Up" en Facebook y PayPal. Michelle Obama En junio de 2008, varios blogs de política publicaron un artículo afirmando mostrar a Michelle Obama lanzando insultos racistas a los blancos, pero el video era un rickroll. El gusano de iPhone En octubre de 2009, un gusano diseñado para infectar al iPhone lo que hacía era cambiar el fondo de los teléfonos infectados en una imagen de Rick Astley sobre la que había un texto que decía: "ikee is never going to give you up." (ikee nunca te abandonará). Prankdialer.com En esta página, se ofrece un rickroll por el servicio telefónico, permitiendo a los visitantes introducir el número de teléfono al que se desea llamar y tocar la canción cuando contesten. Dante’s Inferno Como parte de la promoción de éste juego, Electronic Arts mandó cajas de madera a varios sitios web de videojuegos, las cuales contenían un martillo y un par de gafas de protección, y cuando se abría la caja, de ésta salía la canción de Astley en bucle, y la única forma de apagarla era destrozando la caja. Slendytubbies II Cuando el videojuego Slendytubbies tuvo mucho éxito, ZeoWorks creo la segunda parte en la cual aparecía Astley como un easter egg haciendo un Rickroll con la famosa canción Never Gonna Give You Up en dos distintos mapas: * En "Teletubbie Land (Day)" o "Teletubbie Land (Night)" aparecía en las montañas cantando casi silenciosamente, siendo sólo cuando el jugador se acerca un poco a él se hace la canción audible. * En "Teletubbie Secret Lair" aparecía en algo que parecía una tubería sin salida; en esta ocasión, no se oye la canción, pero se lo puede ver bailando, especialmente a través de la cámara con visión nocturna que el juego posee, como principal elemento para encontrar las tubipapillas, elementos característicos de la obra. * Es curioso que en el juego esté básicamente bugeado, ya que se puede ver que sus brazos están al revés y sus pies flotan. Se cree que esto fue hecho a propósito por el creador del juego, debido a que la precuela de este juego adolescía de errores gráficos notables. Defense of the Ancients También en DotA, el mod más popular de Warcraft III, existe un comando que se coloca en cualquiera momento del juego por cualquier jugador, que coloca en pantalla de todos los jugadores una cita del coro de la canción describiendo al jugador que la ha escrito. Un ejemplo de ello podría ser "Player8's never gonna give you up". Efectos en Astley y reacción En una entrevista en marzo de 2008, Astley dijo que encontró graciosa la broma que se le hizo a la Cienciología, además de decir que no intentaría capitalizar el fenómeno del “Never Gonna Give You Up” con una nueva grabación o un remix de su propiedad, aunque si le gustaría que otros artistas hicieran sus propias versiones de la canción. En general, Astley no está preocupado por el fenómeno, señalando que le resulta “extraño y divertido” y que su única preocupación es que su hija no se avergüence de ello. Un portavoz del sello discográfico de Astley comentó que el interés de Astley por el fenómeno se había desvanecido, ya que dijo: “lo siento, pero él ya ha hablado suficiente sobre el rickroll”. En noviembre de 2008, Rick Astley fue nominado en los MTV Europe Music Awards por el premio de mejor artista de la historia, después de que las votaciones por Internet se inundaran de votos a su favor. Los esfuerzos por conseguir hacer ganador a Astley continuaron después del anuncio de la nominación, al igual que los esfuerzos para convencer a la MTVque invitara personalmente a Astley a la ceremonia de los premios. Más tarde se confirmó en la web de Astley que había recibido una invitación para ir a la ceremonia. El día de la ceremonia, justo unas horas antes de que se celebrara, se informó que la MTV no quería dar el premio a Astley. Muchos fanáticos quedaron defraudados. En una entrevista declaró que los premios eran un “timo”, pero señaló que la MTV fue claramente "rickrolleada", también dio las gracias a todos los que votaron por él. En 2009, Astley escribió sobre 4chan para la revista Time, donde agradecía todo lo que hicieron por el fenómeno del''"rickroll"''. Enlaces externos *Rickroll en Know Your Meme (en inglés) Categoría:Memes Categoría:2007 Categoría:Trollfaces Categoría:Musica Categoría:1999 o -